Days of the week
by Kaliwashere
Summary: Saturdays are definitely his favorite days of the week. - Beckdam oneshot, fluff/small lemon. Bit of smut. I don't own degrassi or the song


Adams head laid in Becky's lap as she ran her fingers through his hair and sang one of his favorite songs.

_'I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this  
One step closer'_

He sat with his eyes closed and hummed along to her singing. Truth be told anything she sang was beautiful to him, but it seemed that there was a hidden message in this song just for the two of them. He found himself willingly leaning into the touch of her hands on his head as she continued to sing.

It was a Saturday morning in the Torres household which meant His brother was out visiting Bianca and his parents were at work. Saturdays were his favorite days for one reason and one reason only, _her_. Not because there was no school, not because he had the house to himself, not because he could sleep in, but just because of _her_. Becky made it a habit to leave her house around ten o'clock right after her parents left for work and her brother started hockey practice. She'd come into his house without waking him and make him breakfast. She was lucky that never locked the door. Some times he'd be up waiting for her to arrive which disappointed her a bit. don't get her wrong she loved him already having breakfast made, being dressed and showered waiting for her, but her favorite part of Saturdays were sneaking into his house when he was already sleeping.

Most of time she'd make bacon and waffles which was his favorite, then she'd pour some him some orange juice and arrange both their plates neatly before heading upstairs. It might sound odd to other people but those crucial five minutes before she woke Adam up, she would study his sleeping form. The peace that was etched into face before the day began made her smile. He would always be lost in dream mode when she saw him. Sometimes he'd whisper her name and she'd blush just knowing he was thinking about her.

Yes Becky's favorite part of Saturday morning was watching her boyfriend sleep. It didn't seem weird to her at all, why would it be weird to want to see what someone looks like when they have absolutely no thoughts on the burdens of the days to come? She rarely saw him not worrying about something, so yes she loved to watch him sleep, knowing he had no worries.

Today was just like any other Saturday, she came in made breakfast, woke him up, they ate together, and relaxed on the couch. But something seemed off to Becky and she couldn't quite put a finger on it. They were doing the usual, which was being cuddled up on couch just enjoying each others presence, but the thing is Adam wasn't really speaking to much. After Becky finished the song all he said to her was "That was amazing." But nothing more. This would usually be the time where they went out to lunch or watched a movie, but nothing happened. He was always the first to insinuate the days activities but today he never spoke up. He just sat calmly with his head in her lap and his eyes closed. Becky discontinued her touch on his hair hoping it'd gain his attention. It did and he slowly peeked up at her before speaking. "Something wrong buttercup?" "Not really. It's just- I-uh- ." She sighed briefly before continuing. "We usually do something by now, is there something wrong?" Adam leant up and pecked her cheek before resting in his previous position. "I was thinking about what you said the other night." His face turned a bit somber before he enclosed his lids once more.

_About three days ago Becky and Adam were in a heavy lip lock on his bed. Lucky enough for them his parents had some business trip and to no ones surprise Drew was with Bianca. Before this night they'd never really been so intense with their kissing sessions, he didn't know what came over him but he was acting like animal not leaving one inch of her exposed skin untouched by his lips. She of course was wearing a yellow sundress that was classy but didn't leave to much to the imagination. So maybe that's why as soon as she closed his front door and walked past him that his lips were on her neck and he was hugging her from behind. Maybe it was the sent of her shampoo that washed over him when she past that made him hungirly press her to the wall enveloping her perfect lips with his kiss. It might have even been the sway in her walk that caused him to groan into her mouth while he tightened his hold on her didn't even resist she quickly complied to all his touches without even second guessing herself. The trek up the stairs and to his bedroom was long but worth the wait when he felt the back of his knees hit the bed and her sudden urge to straddle him. It was her turn to act animalistic and kiss him all over. She mainly focused on his neck and collar being careful not push boundaries. Then before she could even take another breath she was underneath him. His hands stayed on each side of Becky supporting himself above her as his kisses that were creating a fiery trail down her body got more and more ferocious. In no time he kissed his way back up and connected their lips once more. His right hand made contact with her cheek as the left stayed by her side. She was now gripping the collar of his flannel so hard that her knuckles turned a pure white._

_Then out of the blue she pulled apart, he opened his eyes quickly studying her still passion filled face. Becky's eyes stay closed but she solemnly spoke words he never thought he'd hear. "Touch me Adam." Unexpectedly his breath hitched and his throat tightened he didn't think he would ever speak again, he surprised himself as well as her when he began to talk. "I-I-don't, know." "Please, I need this." She pleaded, her face showing every emotion one could have without even opening her eyes. She felt his body physically tense up when he moved from on top of her to beside her. Any guy would be lucky to have someone like Becky ask of such a thing, so why couldn't he just man up and do it? She put herself on the line as well as her heart and all he could muster out was an __**"I don't know."**__ Adam didn't know if he could pleasure her body with out being comfortable in his own, he wasn't experienced in these type of things and he really didn't want to disappoint. But no matter how hard he tried to be happy and make her happy, it always came down to one thing, __**his**__ gender. Even at a time like this when his beautiful girlfriend is basically begging for his touch that's the first thing that crosses his mind. He wishes he could forget about it for just one night and be truly happy with her, but tonight was not that night. Becky studied his tense form from right next to her, she knew what he was thinking about and how to ease his mind. "I love you okay? Lets go downstairs and watch a movie." She soothed standing up from the bed. The rest of the night passed by slowly and both tried to fill the room with conversation so neither of their minds wandered off to what happened only a little while ago_.

It was her turn to tense up when he spoke. Adam felt her legs tighten underneath his head and he mentally bashed himself for bringing up something they both buried deep and acted like it didn't happen. He took his face and rubbed it against his right palm trying to hide the disappointment he was gaining from her silence. He wanted to jolt upward when she covered the hand on his face with hers but something held him back from doing so. His eyes shot open under his palm when he felt her let out a deep sigh that reverberated through him. Becky then proceeded to move both their hands from his face and looked him deep in the eyes. "What's on your mind?" She asks in a concerning tone. "I want to try." "Adam we don't-" "No please, let me at least try." He says lifting up from his laying position and standing next to the couch. This time on their way upstairs their hands are linked not their mouths, their breathing isn't heavy but calm, there are no loud pants just soothing intakes of air, and the nerves seem to wash away the closer and closer they get to the bed.

Nothing was forced and fast like last time, everything seems to be moving in slow motion making it all the more sensual. No one was pushed to the bed, but rather laid to it. Adams hands trembled as he placed one behind her head and the other on her hip when he slowly eased her down to the mattress. He gulped and couldn't tell if it was from anticipation or fear. Her khaki shorts were first to go and he towered over her watching as she shimmied out if them. The more time passed the more he was realizing he wanted it just as bad as she did, his mouth felt like cotton when he kissed down her neck to her collar. Her arms crossed under his stomach and Becky whispered for him lean up a little. He followed orders and observed attentively when she flipped them hem of her floral print tank top up. "Allow me." Adam hinted barely above a whisper. Her arms lifted easily out of the top and he unknowingly stared her body down. He chuckled noticing her mismatched underwear which earned him a confused look from Becky. Without saying a word he placed his lips on her shoulder and kissed all the way down to her knuckles then repeated the same thing on the other arm. Her tension was visibly melting away with each swift movement of his mouth. When he was attending to her thighs and calves she skipped one step for him by removing her bra. He didn't even truly notice she had done so before he kissed his way back up her chest only to find she was no longer covered. After a shaky intake of breath readily attended to her just as she wanted. With every caress her moans grew louder almost causing cracks in the nearby mirror. He took his time hooking a finger on each side of her underwear before pulling them off as slow as possible. He followed his own movements and traveled down with his hands. Becky was sure her lip was bleeding from being barred so hard in-between her teeth with anticipation. She would never admit it but she's wanted this for so long, for the boy- no the _man_ she loved to please her in this way.

The instant his mouth found her most precious area she cried out so loud her lungs almost burst. "Dear god! Adam!" His laughter vibrated into her causing shiver upon shiver to roll through her body. The irony in her cry just made him love her more than he did ten seconds ago, which he didn't know was even possible. Becky grounded upward swiveling her waist as if she was in a hoolahoop contest, basically riding Adams face with all the power she could force. He was giving her what she asked for but he'd be damned if he want enjoying it to. Passion filled waves crashed through her when she not so gracefully fell of the peak she reached. He didn't let up even after was done, causing her fall harder than before.

The bed made a thud noise when she finally fell back into after the continuous lifts she was doing with her hips. Becky thought she'd never recover after that but slowly recuperated when Adam left to shower. He was only gone for about fifteen minutes when he emerged from the bathroom with wet hair and pajamas on. Becky redressed but left off her shorts and snuggled up under Adams covers. When he finally joined her in bed and looked over at the clock he saw it was only six but both were tuckered out and could probably sleep till seven am tomorrow. Becky told her parents she was with Jenna and tossed her phone back on the dresser before snuggling up to his already sleepy form. He dozing within minutes so she started to sing just like earlier.

_'I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this  
One step closer'_

Yeah Saturdays defiantly were his favorite days of the week.


End file.
